


Musical Staff

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-18
Updated: 2003-03-18
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A talent show on Saturday night.





	Musical Staff

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Musical Staff**

**by:** Polyxena

**Character/Category:** The entire staff, Humor  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** A talent show on Saturday night. **Author’s Notes:** “Peaches” belongs to The Presidents of the United States, “Here (remix)” belongs to Luscious Jackson and “American Woman” belongs to The Guess Who. 

Josh Lyman got up quickly from his desk holding a piece of paper. He headed out of his office and went to the office of Sam Seaborn. 

“Hey did you get this?” 

Sam looked up, “You mean this bright orange flyer? Yeah.” 

“A talent show? No one has talent around here.” 

“C.J. does…..yeah that’s about it.” 

“Who is guilty of this thing?” 

“Well Josh if you look at the bottom of the flyer it says clearly that this is sponsored by the Secretaries of The West Wing. So let’s go yell at Ginger and Donna. 

“Hey let’s think of something to do?” 

“For the show?” 

“Yeah give them a run for their money.” 

“What money?” 

“Good point. Well, um let’s do it for fun.” 

“Fine Josh what do you want to do?” 

Josh looked at Sam and closed the door. 

Donna, Margaret, Carol, Ginger, Bonnie and Nancy were pestering C.J. to enter the talent show. 

“Come on C.J. you know you want to be in it. We have a song and we want you to sing with us!” Donna pleaded. 

“I don’t know. I mean everyone loves The Jackal but I don’t sing it.” 

“C.J. you want to beat the boys don’t you?” Ginger asked. 

“Josh and Sam?” 

“Yup,” the secretaries responded in unison. 

“They’ve entered. Well that changes everything. What song did you have in mind?” 

Margaret got up and closed the door as the girls huddled. Saturday Night 

Everyone who was anyone in the White House was in attendance. Since it was a Saturday everyone was dressed casually. 

Toby, Leo, Jed and Abbey sat together. Behind them sat Fitzwallace, Nancy M, Mickey and other Situation Room staff. The rest of the room was filled with other West Wing staff and East Wing staff who were talking, laughing and having a good time. 

“I can’t wait to see how this turns out,” Leo said dryly. 

“Oh come on Leo what’s better than seeing your staff having fun and sharing in that moment?” 

“Death.” Jed shook his head at Leo’s response. 

The lights dimmed and the crowd started yelling. Donna came out on the stage. 

“Hi everyone thank you for coming. We appreciate all you coming,” Donna said with a smile. “So everyone sit back relax and enjoy!” The crowd began to clap as the lights dimmed. 

Acts after acts after acts appeared and they were random people who worked in the White House and they were okay. Some danced, sang, recited poems, performed scenes and even did some stand-up. 

Donna came out, “Now everyone please give a huge round of applause for Da Men!” Everyone in audience clapped as the lights came up. 

Josh was playing the guitar, Sam was playing the bass and Charlie was playing the drums. They began to perform the song “Peaches.” Josh was singing the main vocals with Sam singing backing. All of them were wearing jeans and t-shirts. Josh and Sam were playing as they were head banging and jumping around the stage. Charlie was playing like his life depended on it, head banging and moving his body to the beat. 

The song ended and the crowd applauded. Charlie came from behind the drum set and stood with Josh and Sam and they bowed. 

“Thank you, thank you very much,” Sam said. 

“I’d just like to say that a member of our band did not play tonight. Umm you know who you are. Yes Toby….Toby Ziegler please stand up,” Josh laughed. A spotlight showed on Toby who was smoking a cigar. He gave Josh an “I’m gonna kill you” look, stood up, took the cigar from his mouth, bowed and sat back down. 

“See Toby you missed all the fun,” Jed said. 

“Yes sir….so much fun.” 

Donna appeared again, “Well what an interesting song. Who knew Da Men could play like that. I’m really impressed.” The audience erupted in laughter. “Well we have more entertainment so sit back and take it all in.” 

More acts appeared nothing that compared to Da Men. Even so the President was still amazed at the talent his staff had. 

Nancy came out. “Hello everyone. I would now like to introduce the next act. So with that I would like to introduce……Girls of America.” Nancy walked off and the lights came up and a disco ball fell that flooded the room with different color lights. 

On stage appeared C.J., Donna , Ainsley on guitar, Bonnie on bass, Carol on keyboards and Ginger on drums. Donna began to sing lead on “Here (remix)”, C.J. had her own part and the rest of the girls were backing. They were playing and moving around the stage. They were having the time of their lives and had tons of energy. Donna and C.J. were going nuts. Donna and C.J. was clapping and jumping, Carol was swaying and holding one arm up jamming to the beat, Ainsley was jumping around and her body was moving to the beat, her hair flying around, Bonnie was swaying and Ginger’s arms were all over the place hitting the drums, cowbell and cymbals. Her body and head also went with the beat. 

The song ended and the room filled with applause and very loud cheering. 

The girls waited for Ginger to come out behind her drum set to the edge of the stage. They took each others hands and bowed. 

“Man they got better applause then us,” Sam said. 

“Perhaps but we were better,” Josh replied. 

“Yup I agree with that,” Charlie said. 

“They may look better and sing better but we were better,” Josh said as he, Sam and Charlie nodded in agreement. 

“Thank you so much!,” Donna said as she left the stage with the rest of the girls. 

More staffers performed and Nancy came back out. 

“Well everybody our show has come to an end. But there is a special presentation, a grand finale so please give another applause,“ Nancy said walking off stage. 

“Well this should be interesting,” Jed said. 

The lights came up to reveal Josh and Larry on guitar, Sam on bass and Charlie on drums. Behind them stood the Bonnie, Carol, Ainsley, C.J., Donna, Amy, Ginger and Margaret wearing various outfits that had the American flag on it. They began playing “American Woman” and as Josh began his guitar solo the girls started dancing in unison. Josh was also the lead vocal. 

The room irrupted in laughter and cheering. The girls were smiling and laughing as they were dancing. At one point the girls came around each of the guys and were dancing around them. They then went back in line from where they started from. The song ended and the audience stood up and cheered. 

Josh, Amy, Sam, Ainsely, Donna, C.J., Charlie, Ginger, Larry, Carol and Bonnie went to the edge of the stage and bowed. They had huge smiles on their faces and began hugging each other. They walked off stage and were greeted by POTUS, FLOTUS and Leo. They all hugged and kissed each other. They told each other how great they were and how much fun this talent show was. They also vowed that they would do a talent show again……together. 


End file.
